Sensors are used in drilling bottom hole assemblies (BHA's) for various purposes. However, such sensors are typically located a significant distance from a drill bit used to drill a wellbore, and so the sensors are of limited usefulness, for example, in “geo-steering” the drill bit.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing drilling BHA's. Such improvements may be useful in geo-steering, or in other drilling operations.